docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns/Transcript
Theme song :Will: Bop him! :Donny: Bop him! :Will: He won't stay down! :Doc: Hey, Donny! Hi, Will! :Donny: Hi, Doc! :Will: Hi, Doc! :Doc: What are you guys doing? :Will: Playing with Boppy! :Donny: No matter how hard you bop him, he always pops back up again. See? :Doc: Ooh, let me try. :Donny: You're not gonna be able to do it. He won't stay down. :Doc: Stay down. Stay down! Hey! :and Will giggle :Donny: See, I told you, you couldn't do it. :Doc: I guess you were right. Even I can't keep him down. :Donny: This time I'm gonna do it! :Will: No way. Bop him! Bop him! :Doc: Hi, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, Doc! Come here. Look at these new flowers popping up in the garden. Those are the daisies you helped me plant. And these roses are getting ready to open up. Ow! :Doc: Dad, are you OK? :Mr. McStuffins: Oh, of course, sweetie. I just pricked my finger on a thorn. :Doc: Here, let me take a look. Don't worry, dad. The doctor is in. :Mr. McStuffins: I sure do like a doctor who makes house calls... Garden calls, too! :Doc: Giggles First, I have to clean your cut. Now, I'll put on a bandage. :Mr. McStuffins: Thanks, Doc. You do good work! :Doc: Dad, it's not done yet! You need one more thing. finger There! :Mr. McStuffins: Now, that's perfect! Thanks, Doc. :Doc: Sure, dad. Just keep that clean, and come get me if it isn't feeling better. :Mr. McStuffins: Great. So what do I owe you for the doctor's visit? :Doc: Hmm, that's cost you... one hug. :Mr. McStuffins: Oh, you run a hard bargain, but I think I can afford that. :Doc: Bye, dad! :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :Doc: Hi, everyone! :Toys: Hi, Doc! :Chilly: Doc, ya gotta help me! :Doc: Hi, Chilly! What's wrong? :Chilly: Oh it's awful! Look at me! I'm white as a sheet! :Doc: Chilly, you're a snowman. You're supposed to be white. :Lambie: We tried to tell him! :Chilly: Phew! Thanks, Doc! I don't know how you always have the answers, but you do! :Donny and Will: Doc! Doc! :Hallie: Sounds like someone else needs you, Doc. :Donny and Will: Doc! Help! :Doc: It's Will and Donny. And they're coming this way. Toys, go stuffed! :Stuffy: You got it, Doc. :Doc: Stuffy! You're moving. :Stuffy: Oh, right. Got it. Not moving. Starting now. :Doc: Donny! Will! What's wrong? :Will: Doc, it's Boppy! :Donny: You gotta save him! He's got a hole and he's losing air! :Will: If you bop him, he doesn't even pop back up! :Doc: That sounds serious. But if you let me examine him, I'll do everything I can to fix him. :Hallie: What do we got, Doc? :Doc: Looks like we have an emergency! :Chilly: It's an emergency! It's an emergency! :Lambie: Chilly, it's OK! Doc's great in an emergency, remember? :Chilly: Oh, yeah! She's great at everything. :Doc: He's coming around. :Boppy: Whoa, where am I? :Lambie: You're in the doctor's office. :Doc: How are you feeling? :Boppy: Oh, not so good! I'm a little light-headed. :Hallie: Oh, my! :Stuffy: He didn't pop back up. :Hallie: That's not like him! :Lambie: Oh, I need a cuddle! :Doc: Magnifying glass, Hallie. :Hallie: Comin' right up! :Boppy: Oh ....whop. :Doc: Just try to relax, Boppy. I'm going to use this to find the hole. :Boppy: Just tell it to me straight, Doc. It's bad, isn't it? :Hallie: Lie back, sugar. You're in the hands of the best toy doctor I've ever seen. She's gonna take great care of you! :Doc: I have to find the leak... Fast! That's it! That's where the hole is! Stuffy, I need you to put pressure right here! :Stuffy: OK. Hey, I did it! I blocked the hole! :hissing :stops :Doc: Now, Boppy, just hold still. :Boppy: I'm not going anywhere, Doc! Phew! I'm still a little woozy, but, you know, I'm feeling better already! :Doc: Good. I'll just pump you up, and you should feel even more like your old self. :Boppy: Ooo! Waah! Oh, that feels fantastic! :Doc: You're all pumped up! :Boppy: Thanks, Doc, I'm ready to get back to playtime! :Doc: But we're not done yet. I want to give you a checkup. :Boppy: Yeah, what's that? :Doc: I'm just going to make sure there's nothing else wrong with you. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Boppy: So, how'd I do, Doc? :Doc: Great! You're good as new! :Boppy: Woooweee! I'm healed! I'm healed! Whoop. Oh, yeah, I still got it! Come on, little lady, give me your best bop! :Lambie: Hmm. I'd rather cuddle! :Boppy: Hold on! Whoo! :Lambie: That was the most exciting cuddle I've ever had! :Boppy: Ohh! Oh, boy! I was so lucky to be in the backyard of the great Doc McStuffins! Like, how lucky can you get, right? Now, come on! Who'll give me a good test run? :Stuffy: Oh, I will! I will! But I am a dragon, so let me know if you want me to take it easy on you. :Lambie: Doc, nice work. :Doc: Aw, thanks, Lambie. I couldn't have done it without you guys! :[air hissing] :Doc: Oh, no! That sounds like Boppy sprung a leak again! :Stuffy: Doc, I don't know how it happened, but I bopped Boppy, and now he has a new hole! I know I'm strong, but I didn't think I was that strong! :Lambie: Me neither! :Doc: Hallie! I need my Doctor's bag. :Hallie: Way ahead of ya, Doc! :Boppy: Here we go again. Oh! Oh, yeah, I've still got it. :Stuffy: Phew! That was a close one! :Lambie: Yeah. Another close one. :Doc: You know, a doctor's job isn't just to help you after you're hurt. :Chilly: It isn't? :Doc: Nope. A doctor is also supposed to help you not get hurt in the first place! Boppy, I want to know why you keep springing leaks! :Boppy: You're not the only one. I'd like to know that, too! :Doc: Boppy, Stuffy, show me what happened right before Boppy started hissing. :Stuffy: I bopped you there! :Boppy: And I popped up there. :Stuffy: And bopped you there. :Boppy: Popped up there! :Stuffy: And then I bopped you over there. And then I bopped one there! And then you came back at me and I was like whoa, and then bopppp. :Boppy: And I came back up. :Doc: Did you bop over here by the rose bushes? :Stuffy: Yeah, yeah we did! :Boppy: 'Course, I bopped back up. I always do! But come to think of it, this is where I started hissing. :Lambie: Look she's got it! Doc's got it! :Doc: I do. I have a diagnosis! :Stuffy: That means she knows what's wrong with you. :Doc: Boppy, you've got a bad case of the Pricklethorns! :Boppy: Booohp. :Hallie: Let's put that diagnosis right here in the big book of boo-boos! :Boppy: Oh, what are the Pricklethorns? :Doc: The pricklethorns are when you prick yourself on a thorn or something sharp. Like my dad did this morning! See this rose bush here? It has thorns. When you got near it, you pricked yourself and got a hole! :Boppy: Wow! Yeah, well, how do I make sure I don't get the Pricklethorns again? :Doc: That's simple. You just have to stay away from thorns and sharp things. :Lambie and Boppy ::♪ 1, 2--1, 2, 3! ♪ :Boppy ::♪ I wanna bop, bop, bop, don't wanna pop ♪ :Lambie and Boppy ::♪ I wanna bop, bop, bop, don't wanna pop ♪ :Doc ::♪ You bopped around the block ♪ ::♪ Popped and had to stop ♪ ::♪ So you came to see the do-oc ♪ :Lambie and Boppy ::♪ Do-oc! ♪ :Boppy ::♪ Then you fixed me up, that's what you had to do ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ I fixed you up, made you like new ♪ :Doc ::♪ Go and have fun, but be careful when you run ♪ ::♪ Stay away from ouches! ♪ :Lambie and Boppy ::♪ Ouches ♪ ::♪ Bop around more, fall on the floor ♪ ::♪ Just keep away from those Pricklethorns! ♪ :Boppy ::♪ Bop, bop, bop, don't wanna pop ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ You wanna bop, bop, bop, don't wanna pop ♪ :Doc ::♪ I can fix you up but it’s better if you just ♪ ::♪ Try not to po-op! ♪ :Lambie and Boppy ::♪ Po-op! ♪ :Boppy ::♪ Thanks, Doc! ♪ :Boppy: Whoo, believe me, I'll always be careful of sharp things now. Can't thank you enough, Doc. I feel like my old self. :Donny: Doc! :Doc: Toys! Go stuffed! :Donny: Did you fix Boppy? :Doc: Yep, he's all fixed. :Will: Yeah! :Donny: All right! :Doc: But you might want to play with him someplace away from the rose bush. :Donny: Why? :Doc: Because roses have thorns that can pop him. I think that's how he got his hole in the first place. :Donny: Oh, yeah. OK, we'll play with him over here. Bop him, Will! Bop him! Bop him. :Will: Bop him! :Doc: Way to go, Boppy. Look at him bounce. :Stuffy: Yeah, bop him. :Doc: Stuffy! :Stuffy: Right. Being quiet now. :giggles :Donny: Thanks, Doc! You're awesome! :Will: The awesomest! :Doc: Just doing my job. :Donny: Bop him, Will! Bop him! :Will: Bop him! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts